Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Juniper Lee's Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Megan Stone, Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and tigerman531. Plot Starlight Glimmer must assemble a team of unlikely heroes to save her friends, the Justice Guardians, Team Berk and the Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew and stop Queen Chrysalis' plot. Trivia *Crysta, Riku, Shadow the Hedgehog, Catwoman, Rattlesnake Jake, Eret, Skullcrusher, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Dagur the Deranged, Sleuther, The Chameleon, Turbo, Slappy the Dummy, Cleo Quinzel, Fang, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Lord Dominator, Drago Bludvist, Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liqudator, Quackerjack, Team Rocket, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Mzingo, Karl, will guest star in this. *This two-part episode will focus on Berkeley Beetle, Riku, Shadow the Hedgehog, Megamind, Minion, Peridot, Lapis Lazuili, Catwoman, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Rattlesnake Jake, Eret, Skullcrusher, Dagur the Deranged, Sleuther, *Starlight Glimmer and Crysta will join the Justice Guardians at the end. Thorax will also join Team Berk. *Heroes that were captured by the Changelings include: Crysta, Sora, Kairi, King Mickey, Queen Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Chip and Dale, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Ariel, Genie, SpongeBob, Ash, Misty, Brock, Batman, Garfield, Jiminy Cricket, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Ttark, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Jack Frost, North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, Cornelius, Thumbelina, *A mid-credit scene and epilogue will be featured at the end. This will lead to ''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Doctor Strange''. *Bill Cipher appears in the epilogue. *END CREDITS SONG: Scenes Reformed characters assemble *Starlight: We need help! ...... Maybe.. Team Berk can help us!! *??????: I'm afraid it's too late.... *(From the bushes, Peridot, Lapis, Megamind and Minion arrive) *Beetles: Peridot? Lapis? Megamind?! Minion?! What're you guys doing here?! *Megamind: What do you think? We're on the Same Page as you guys! *Trixie: ...!!!!! You don't mean that-?! *Minion: Hiccup got captured! The other members too!! *Riku: .....! Wait a second... How do we know it's really you guys and not Changelings in disguise? *Lapis: We're not! *Beetles: That's not good enough. You'll have to prove it. *Peridot: You were there when i called Yellow Diamond a clod!!! And i still can't believe i did that... *Megamind: and you guys were there when I had to stop Tighten when I made him a Hero, but he turned Evil. *Minion: I was there too. I faked my death just to mess with you guys. *Starlight: ...! Twilight told me about all that. It IS you guys! *Megamind: Told ya, And you guys think you need proof. *Riku: These Changelings take the form of ANYBODY. We have to be sure for now. *Shadow: Riku's right. We have to be careful of who we trust. *Minion: Too bad we Don't Have Toothless with us. You know animals can sense Evil in disguise. *Riku: Well, we're all that's left. Unless the Changelings haven't got to the Crystal Empire yet. *??????: There's no help coming from the Crystal Empire. *(From the bushes, Throax arrives) *Trixie: *screams in fright* *Minion: It's one of those Changelings!!! *Riku: *summons his Keyblade* *Starlight: *seals Trixie in a magic bubble to keep her quiet* *Beetles: Ssssssssssssh!!! *whispers* Quiet! You wanna draw out attention?! *Megamind: What are you doing here?! *Starlight: ...Thorax? *Thorax: Yes. *Riku: Wait. Aren't you that friendly Changeling Spike mentioned? *Thorax: Yes. *Starlight: Your wings look...different. *Thorax: *looks at his wings* I guess they do. *Peridot: did you glittered your Wings? *Starlight: ...!!! *glares* How do I know you aren't some other Changeling pretending to be Thorax? *Thorax: You were there when Spike defended me to the ponies of the Crystal Empire. Princess Twilight Sparkle said...*turns into Twilight* ..."as the Princess of Friendship, i should set an example for all of Equestria. But today, it was Spike who taught me--" *Starlight: Okay, okay. I believe you. We don't need the whole speech. *Lapis: I think I remember too. *Thorax: *changes back* *Starlight: Trixie? This is Thorax. He's a reformed Changeling. He's on our side. Understand? *Peridot: Hmmmm... You know, I think I can associated with this "Changeling". *Riku: We'll need all the help we can get. *Trixie: *nods her head* *Beetles: We're gonna let you you now. But no more screaming. *Trixie: *nods* *(Starlight lets her out) *Thorax: Hi. It's a pleasure to meet-- *Trixie: If Starlight says you're on our side, i believe her. But maybe just stay over there for now, okay? *Megamind: what's the matter, Afraid that he's going to give you disease? *Riku: I guess she's still uncomfortable about this whole Changeling take-over. *Shadow: Well, like it or not, we need all the help we can get. *Minion: Oh yes, But let's not talk about that now. *Starlight: What did you mean there's no help? Did the changelings get Cadance too? *Thorax: They took Cadence, Shining Armor AND Flurry Heart! Sunburst sent me here to get Princess Twilight's help, but...but it sounds like it's too late for that too! So...what should we do? *Megamind: did you say Flurry Heart?! oh no, Sounds like Jaden And Jeffrey are going to be Angry when they hear it, oh wait, they're captured too. *Trixie: Yeah, Starlight. What are we gonna do? *Peridot: any Ideas? *(Before Starlight could say anything...) *???: Well, ain't this a fine group of heroes? *(Everyone turns to see...) *Riku: Catwoman? *Megamind: Oh look what the Cat dragged In. *Beetles: What're you doing here? *Catwoman: Came looking for your buddies Jaden and Jeffrey. Those creepy friends of your Changeling buddy here showed up in Gotham and captured Batman. *Thorax: They are NOT my friends anymore. I want nothing to do with them anymore. *Catwoman: Let's hope so. You don't want to make this kitty mad. *Riku: Wait a second.... How do we know it's really you? *Catwoman: *strokes Riku's hair* Not convinced? Hm. You're almost like Batman. Wanting to get to the truth. *Beetles: I'm convinced. *Riku: So am i. *to Catwoman* Play nice. *Starlight: I can't believe they got Batman!!! *Catwoman: Not just him. Word is that they're getting every powerful hero out there. Whatever Chrysalis is up to must be pretty big this time. *(Suddenly an explosion is heard from the distance, something is launched in the air, it screams as it flies and lands right where the group is. It is revealed to be a burnt skeleton) *Trixie: *screams* *Lapis: What is That?! *Starlight: Wait. Is that...? *Achmed: Greetings, infidels!!!! *Thorax: ...!!! It's alive!!! *Lapis: Hold On! I can Beat him! *holds the Bat* *Achmed: *screams* ...... Oh what the Hell. I'm already dead. *sits still* *Starlight: *stops Lapis* Wait!! *to Achmed* Aren't you Achmed the Dead Terrorist? *Achmed: SILENCE!!!!!! I KILL YOU!!!!!!! *Peridot: Don't Kill Me!!! I'm a Gem!!!!! *Starlight: Calm down. Spike told me about him. He may be a terrorist, but he's harmless. *Riku: What are you doing here? *Achmed: I built a bomb. It was a good day. *Peridot: A Day when all the heroes been kidnapped? *Shadow: It blew up, didn't it? *Achmed: That's why I built it for. What do you want? A bomb that plays you mp3's of the Green Day? *Shadow: Hmph. Pitiful. *Achmed: ....!!! Wait. What did that green Conehead say a moment ago? *Shadow: She's a gem. Why should you care? *Peridot: Quit talking my about My color You Dead clod!! *Beetles: Guys. Let's not make things worse. *to Achmed* The whole world of ToonTown is being overrun by the Changelings, and everyone is being kidnapped and replaced by those things. *Achmed: ...!!!!! *makes an angry face* They took Jaden and the others?!?!? *Starlight: Afraid so. *Achmed: *glares* Whomever did this, I'm going to built a bomb so big to kill 'em it'll make North Korea super jealous!!! *Catwoman: Anyone actually got a plan how to stop them? *???: We take down their queen. *(Everyone turns to see Rattlesnake Jake) *Minion: A snake? *Beetles: Rattlesnake Jake. A legend of the desert. *Riku: I'm guessing you know what's happening. *Megamind: Why are you here? *Rattlesnake Jake: The same reason as you. Those Changelings have been swarming around the desert. *Shadow: Wait a minute. How do we know you're the REAL Rattlesnake Jake? *(Rattlesnake Jake shoots multiple bullets at a tree with his gun tail) *Trixie: *shocked* I-i-i-i'm convinced... *Riku: Why do you wanna help? *Rattlesnake Jake: Jaden and Jeffrey saved my life once. I owe them a debt. *Starlight: The more help the better. *Riku: Agreed. *Megamind: Is there anyone Else who wants to help us?! *?????: Count us in! *(Two familiar dragon riders fly in) *Beetles: ...! Dagur! Eret! Infiltrating the Hive *(A big swarm of Changeling drones fly after what's left of the rescue group) *Achmed: ...!!! It's time I pull out my secret weapon on these guys!!! *Trixie: And alert the whole hive?! *Achmed: It doesn't matter! They already know we're here!! *takes out a vest covered int explosives and puts it on* *Beetles: Achmed!! You're not gonna-!! *Achmed: It's the only thing I can do!! Blow them away and take them with me!!! *Starlight: You can't! *Achmed: I have to buy you some time!! Get to the throne room while you still can!! Destroy the throne and save Jaden and the others!! *(Though shocked by this, Starlight and the others leave Achmed behind) *(A swarm of Changelings fly at Achmed) *Achmed: *glares at them* I KEEEEEEEEEEL YOU!!!!!!!! *does an Arabic cry* *(Achmed charges at them and an explosion is made, causing a cave in on the path the rescue group is on) *Beetles: ACHMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!!!!! *Shadow: There's nothing we can do to help him!! Let's go!!! *Eret: Good luck Bones. *(The rescue squad continues moving) * The new leader of the Changelings * Jeffrey: Hey, Thorax? I...guess we owe you an apology. * Hiccup: I guess I knew you had something good in you after all. * Epilogue: Chrysalis' new power/Bill Cipher * (At Set's Realm, Chameleon was pacing back and forth nervously while Turbo, Slappy, Cleo, Fang, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Lord Dominator, Nigel, Gabi, the Fearsome Five and Team Rocket watched) * Lord Hater: *to Turbo, bored* ...How long has he been doing this? *Turbo: 30 minutes now. *Cleo: *annoyed* Oh, will you quit pacing around like that?! It's getting boring!!! *Chameleon: I can't help but worry what the master will do to Chrysalis!!! I can't live without her!! *Quackerjack: Aww! Chameleon and Chrysalis, sitting in a tree! *Megavolt: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! *Chameleon: SHUT UP!!!!! *uses his tongue to smack them both* *James: Don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously? *Chameleon: *glares angrily* I'm second-in-command of the master's army of darkness!!! I could have you all punished for being insuboridinate!!! *Turbo: Calm down, will you? Look, we get it. And we're not happy about this either. *Jessie: You're telling me! Those twerps made us look like fools again! *James: Yes, and the pathetic part is that we didn't even need their help this time. *Meowth (Team Rocket): It's getting that so we can't even have one victory. *Nigel: I strongly suggest that no one says anything to upset the master any further. *Cleo: No duh! He sounds angry enough already. *Chameleon: *breaks into a nervous sweat and stands there waiting* *(A dark mummy solider approaches Chameleon) *Dark mummy solider: Pardon me, sir, but the master requests you, Drago and Turbo's presence at once. *Chameleon: *sighs* Better brace ourselves for the worst... *heads inside Set's throne room* *Turbo: *gulps as he follows Chameleon* *Drago: *Walks in* *(Inside, Set is speaking with Queen Chrysalis) *Set: Do you understand why you're here? *Chrysalis: Yes, my lord. I swear we almost would've won if that fool Starlight didn't interfere. *Set: Indeed. But because she did, it's come to my attention that you've lost your kingdom to a traitorous Changling. Thorax, was it? *Chrysalis: *hisses angrily* Hearing that name makes my blood boil with anger!!! *Set: Indeed it does. But because you underestimated him and Starlight Glimmer, your plan failed, costing us your Changeling army. *slowly grins* However...i suppose it wasn't a total loss. *Chameleon: How can you say that, my lord? Those parasiting heroes were our prisoners, and yet we still lost to a group of ex-villains! *Drago: Master Set, What are you saying?! *Set: While you were at Equestria, i discovered the answer to our problems. But first...you'll need a new army, Chrysalis. *summons the Keyblade of People's Hearts* *Chameleon: MASTER!!! NO!!!! Don't kill her!!! This is all my fault!!! Take it out on me!!! *(Set ignores him and stabs Chrysalis with the Keyblade of People's Hearts, but instead of killing her...) *Set: Now open your heart to darkness! Surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!!! *Drago: what are you doing?! *Turbo: I've heard of this before!!! *Megavolt: *covers his Eyes* *(After Set was finished, Chrysalis looked at herself) *Chrysalis: I.... *smirks* I can feel the darkness!!!!! THE TRUE DARKNESS!!!!!!!! *a powerful darkness emitts from her* *Quackerjack: I Don't Believe it! *Negaduck: *grins evilly* This just got interesting. *Chameleon: I don't believe it.... The master made her into a Heartless!!! *Drago: A Heartless Changling.... *Chrysalis: *exhales and smiles* This new power...is incredible. *to Chameleon* Don't be too disappointed. I admit that you still make me laugh. *Chameleon: *blushes* And I still think you're a beautiful powerful woman. You're queen of my heart. *Chrysalis: *chuckles* *Set: Now then, despite your failures, it wasn't a total loss. I've discovered a way to deal with those heroic fools once and for all. *Drago: What you found? *Lex Luthor: We all know about the plan to enact the Keyblade War and to aquire the χ-blade. *Set: *smirks evilly* You'll see. *takes out a book with a 2 on it* *Commander Peepers: What's this? *Cleo: It's just a weird looking journal. *Set: Yes, but it's no ordinary journal. It's a special one i recently discovered. And it's one of three mysterious journals created by a man called the Author. Inside this journal is the key to our problems. *Bushroot: This sounds promising. *(Set opens the journal and flips through some pages until he finds a specific one) *Set: *smirks evilly* Perfect. *(Some of the villains back away a bit) *Set: *chants an incantation* *(A magic triangle appears in midair) *(The villains, excluding Set, watch in shock as they hear an evil laugh) *Bill Cipher: *laughs evilly as he appears* Ladies and gentlemen, Bill Cipher is in the house!!! *Master Xehanort: *grins evilly* So the legend is true. *Cleo: Whoa... *Drago: *Gasp* *Set: *smirks* What a delight to have such a famous demon in our presence. *Bill Cipher: *smirks* Good to be here! *Set: I summon you here to make a deal with you, Bill Cipher. *Bill Cipher: A deal? I'm all ears, Set. *Chameleon: That's "Lord Set"!!!! Show respect before the lord of darkness and chaos!!!! *Bill Cipher: *snaps his fingers* Oh, settle down, Chameleon. *(Chameleon's tongue suddenly comes out and ties up Chameleon's mouth) *Cleo: Ew!! *Drago: *sees this and chuckles* *Set: I understand you wish to start something called Wierd-mageddon. *Bill Cipher: You got that right! *Drago: Is the place that you wanted? *Bill Cipher: Bingo. Oh, and i hear you may be having a little trouble with some so-called heroes. *Set: *smirks* So here's how I see it. You help us destroy the heroes Jaden Yuki, Jeffrey Dragonheart, Hiccup, Juniper Lee, and the rest of their teams, and I will grant you your wish, Bill. *Bill Cipher: *laughs* Oh, you got it. Because you know what your problem is, Set? You keep underestimating these people. What you need is help from someone who can make their lives...*speaks in a deep voice* ...very unpleasant. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures Series Category:Megan Stone Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes